


Stumble

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [6]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t as if she can very well help herself— not against a boy made of innocent doe eyes and oh-so-sinful lips. [Lu Han/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble

Sunyoung knows it’s a mistake to stay behind and try to practice on her own a little more. It’s past midnight, she’s beat, dance rehearsal with the group has been tedious as always, and the aching on her muscles and against her head is going to drive her insane, of that she is sure.

She should have taken Taemin’s offer to take her home half an hour ago, but being rather the considerate friend, she had to refuse, seeing that he’s just as tired, and their dorm is quite a distance from theirs anyway.

A strange sound echoes from somewhere in the dance studio she’s in, and she freezes momentarily. What was that? She stays still for a couple of seconds, silently cursing herself and her hyperactive imagination.

A couple of beats later she sighs, realizing she can’t practice by herself anymore. She starts packing her things up, before leaving the practice room as quickly as she can.

Perhaps Taemin is still within the area and she can still tag along— courtesy be damned. She is in the middle of sending Taemin a message (‘Where are you? Come pick me up’) when she spies a slightly open room by the end of the corridor from the corner of her eye. It’s the practice room EXO’s been using since morning; the lights are still open and someone might still be in there— perhaps she can get them to come home with her instead?

She walks into the room, not even bothering to knock, and what she sees isn’t what she has been expecting at all. She stops dead in her tracks, eyes growing wide as her pupils dilate at the sight before her.

For standing in front of her is no other than Lu Han, in the middle of changing out of his training clothes.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Sunyoung says, slapping a hand over her eyes as she tries not to look back at him standing there, still in his boxers.

He doesn’t say or do anything, and he’s probably just as shocked as she is, but Sunyoung thinks that now is probably the best time for him to put some clothes on.

No? Oh well…

“I’ll just… get going…”

And as if fate is truly against her, she trips over her feet, and Lu Han, for the first time, moves as he instinctively tries to catch her. Which more or less fails majorly, as he knocks them both to the ground instead, with him on top of her, and  _still in his boxers_. She is a bright red now, and she can feel every curve, every dip of his muscles and the warmth of his skin and  _oh my god…_

He doesn’t make a move to clamber away, and is she imagining it but is he moving closer,  _closer_ …?

Sunyoung pushes herself up onto her feet, knocking the poor boy off in the process, before running for the hills. She flees, as fast as she can and as far away as possible, her heart pounding through her chest and her cheeks still flushed from the encounter.

 

* * *

                   

Sunyoung has to admit— something seems to be off about the Chinese boy ever since that night. At first, she has thought he was annoyed at her or something. But then there seems to be no frustration behind the rather intense looks she was getting. In fact, it seems like Lu Han is… determined. Determined to do what? Sunyoung isn’t quite sure she knows.

She is still thinking about it a couple of days later at the company concert, as she is walking through a hallway backstage. She isn’t really paying attention and she lets out a shriek in surprise, not having the time to perhaps land a punch or two, when a hand suddenly shoots out from a corner and pulls her into a nearby room.

Once inside, she opens her mouth to scream or demand to know who has suddenly abducted her, when she finds herself face to face with the boy she has been thinking about moments before and she instantly finds herself at a loss for words.

“Hey…”

“…”

“Listen. About what happened the other night…” he trails off, and Sunyoung feels her face warm at the recollection, and she turns her face away in mild embarrassment.

“… I just want you to know that it’s definitely cool with me, and that you shouldn’t worry about it.”

Oh.

“… and that you should stop avoiding me. It makes me feel as if I did something wrong when I look at you and you don’t even meet my eyes...”

Okay...? So she’s kind-of-perhaps avoiding him a little bit, but that’s only because she finds it too awkward to look at him and not think about his… body. Yeah.

“Sorry,” she barely manages to pitch the word, but he hears it just fine.

“It’s okay. So are we cool?”           

Sunyoung nods wordlessly, not trusting her voice to speak this time.

“Good.”            

In an instant, Lu Han’s face fixes into a sweet smile, and if anything such a pretty smile should only make her feel better— but it just serves to make Sunyoung even more nervous, and she finds herself smiling tightly as she takes a tentative step away from him.

Wrong move.

Sunyoung feels herself become paralyzed as the boy steps into her space, closing the gap between them until she is backed against the wall, his chest pressing hard against hers.

_What the heck is he doing?_

“What are you—”

“Luna…”

A curse very nearly leaves her mouth because  _damn_ , the way Lu Han’s said her name was so sensual it sent shivers down her spine. She wills herself not to crumble under him, but then she makes the mistake of looking up and she sees him and his dark eyes and parted lips, and Sunyoung is just about done for.

She feels one of his hands stray to her waist, before moving lower,  _lower_ , and Sunyoung gasps inaudibly, her legs feeling too flimsy to support themselves. The other hand disappears underneath her shirt, and Sunyoung sucks in a surprised breath as she tries to ignore the fingers now lazily drawing circles on her skin.

And just when things can’t get any more… intense, his knee slips in between her legs, his arousal pressing against her, and Sunyoung wonders how this sweet and innocent boy-next-door could be so,  _so_  naughty.

Lu Han’s face is now mere inches away from hers, his breath hot against her skin, and Sunyoung’s eyes flutter close, lips parting in expectation as he leans even closer—

“WHERE THE HECK IS LU HAN? EXO IS ABOUT TO GO ON STAGE AND HE IS FUCKING MISSING.”

Thank goodness for the concert staff.

 

* * *

 

Sunyoung doesn’t see Lu Han ever since the company concert, and she doesn’t know whether to be upset or grateful for it. On one hand, she feels like confronting him about their almost-kiss (and perhaps continue where they left off…), while the other, more rational part of her, tells her to just shrug it off and forget it. It probably doesn’t mean anything to him anyway.

Sunyoung snaps out of her thoughts when she hears the doorbell ring, and she wonders who could be ringing at this time of the night. She isn’t really expecting anyone, and it couldn’t be any of her members as she clearly remembers Amber telling her they wouldn’t be coming home until the next morning.

She really doesn’t know what to do when Lu Han appears before her at their doorstep, hair wet and disheveled, probably from running in the rain. He’s slightly out of breath, hands on his knees as he tries to regain his breathing, and when he looks up he’s smiling at her sweetly. Too sweetly.

“Hey!”

Sunyoung manages to bite back a ‘What are you doing here?’ and invites him into the dorm instead, and Lu Han practically skips inside.

“I’m sorry to be a bother, but it started to rain and I didn’t have an umbrella with me, and then fans were chasing me and your dorm was the closest one I could find…”

His babbling is lost on her as she stands frozen in the doorway, watching him get comfortable as he stretches his arms and takes off his wet hoodie, revealing a tank top underneath that hugged him in all the right places.

_Oh my god._

“What?” He notices her staring and a smug smirk so inappropriate for his boyish face instantly forms on his lips. “Like what you see?”

Sunyoung isn’t sure if it’s his words, or his… body, or the combination of both or nothing at all, but in a matter of seconds she finds herself in front of the boy. Listening to the repetitive exhortations of her mind, Sunyoung lets out a sigh of defeat before gripping Lu Han’s face and pulling him in for a lip-bruising kiss.

Lu Han’s eyes bulges momentarily before a smile forces its way into the kiss.

 

* * *

 

It isn’t as if she can very well help herself— not against a boy made of innocent doe eyes and oh-so-sinful lips. Such a thing is quite an impossibility and, well, her willpower has never been very impressive to begin with.

They stumble into her room, limbs entwined, breath coming fast as Lu Han pushes her back until they were both on her bed, entangled in each other’s arms.

“Are we really—” she gasps but he doesn’t let her say anything further before he lowers his mouth to hers and kisses her until she barely has any thoughts at all remaining.

“Shit, Luna,” he breathes out, and Sunyoung closes her eyes. She tries to steady her breathing as Lu Han continues whispering words that make absolutely no sense in her ears. This is Lu Han and he’s listing all the things he loved about her and it makes no sense.

Lu Han drags his tongue slowly along her jaw line, trailing down to the side of her neck and kissing her  _right there_  in that perfect sweet spot. Sunyoung gasps at the sensation, and she can feel him smirk against her skin, as he moves further down, tongue roaming across her neck and onto her shoulder. She shivers against him and she feels him pause at his ministrations.

“You like it?”

“Mmmhhhmm.” Coherent speech is failing and Sunyoung is helpless to do anything as she finds them stripped of all clothing  moments later. Lu Han continues his quiet exploration of her, his fingers moving downward onto her stomach, before sliding lower,  _lower_.

Sunyoung gasps beneath him, and the slow, torturous rhythm of his fingers makes her head spin. She feels every inch of Lu Han’s fingers slide in and out of her and then—Sunyoung’s eyes open as she whines at the loss of his fingers. But then his fingers are replaced with his length and he’s now sliding into her and—

“ _Oh, God_ …” A low moan vibrates in her throat and her back arches when he moves inside her, every part of their bodies flush against each other.

And once he is inside her, her brain shuts down and she can only register bits and pieces and fragments— the rhythmic banging of the headboard against the wall; the weight of his body burying her further into the sheets; alternately tightening her legs around him and spreading herself as wide as possible; hearing him grunt and groan against her ear, driving her insane and making her beg for him to go harder, deeper…

They continue to move, in perfect sync— it’s hot, dirty, sexy, fulfilling and  _oh-so-sweet—_ before a blinding light flashes in her eyes as he takes her higher, higher towards an earth-shattering climax. The moment passes by in the quickest of instants, and what seems too short a time later, Sunyoung is lying next to the warm, sweat-slicked body of her now-boyfriend.

Still limp in his arms, she feels his lips trail small kisses across her face. They lay still for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their hot, sweaty sex, listening to each other’s heavy breathing. Later, Sunyoung presses a kiss to the other’s lips, smiling when she feels strong arms wrap around her middle, pulling her closer.

“You’re glowing,” Lu Han whispers against her ear.

“There’s no moon tonight.”

“No,” he says, “it’s not something I see, I just… feel it.” He takes her hand into his, placing it over his heart. “I’m glowing.”

She smiles, and finally she says, “You're so sappy.”

“I know.”

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 04 November 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
